YunJae - Aigoo Jung Yunho!
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YunJae / 1Shot - Yaoi / "Aku senang jika akhirnya kau merepotkanku. Jung Yunho kan selalu melakukan semuanya sendiri. / Yunho hanya menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ketika mendengar ucapan Jae Joong. Selama ia bisa melakukannya sendiri, untuk apa meminta bantuan kekasihnya? Itu yang di pikirkan Yunho.


_Summarry :_

_"Aku senang jika akhirnya kau merepotkanku. Jung Yunho kan selalu melakukan semuanya sendiri. Hanya ketika sakit seperti inilah, kau akan membutuhkan bantuanku. Bukankah begitu, Jung sajangnim?" ujar Jae Joong seraya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada._

_Yunho hanya menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ketika mendengar ucapan Jae Joong. Bukannya Yunho tak butuh bantuan Jae Joong, hanya saja ia tak ingin menambah beban Jae Joong karna harus mengurusnya juga. _

_Selama ia bisa melakukannya sendiri, untuk apa meminta bantuan kekasihnya? Itu yang di pikirkan Yunho._

...

...

Enno KimLee Presents

"**Aigoo.. Jung Yunho!"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : HyunMin (Seung Hyun / T.O.P- ChangMin)

Rate : T

**ONE SHOT**

Warn : BoyxBoy, fluffy, romance, alur sesuka hati, typo

**Don't Like..? Don't Read..!**

**If you've read, please leave a comment**

**It's easy, Right.**

No Copas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

**Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!**

* * *

"Malam, _Boo_~"

Suara _barittone_ rendah yang menyapanya tiba-tiba membuat jantung lelaki yang sedang duduk termenung itu berdetak kencang. Cepat, ia mendongak dan mendapati lelaki dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu melangkah santai memasuki ruangannya, lalu berhenti disisinya dan tersenyum.

"Kau mengagetkanku, _bear_~" balas lelaki yang di panggil Boo.

"Kau melamun?" sindir lelaki yang di panggil bear.

Mata Jae Joong -lelaki yang di panggil _Boo_- mengamati penampilan Yunho -lelaki yang di panggil _bear_- dari atas hingga bawah. Yunho menggunakan kemeja _baby blue_ berlengan pendek dan celana hitam bahan dengan sepatu _pantofel_ hitam. "Kemana jasmu, bear?" tanya Jae Joong yang heran kemana jas Yunho. Pasalnya Yunho selalu memakai jas saat ke kantor, tak pernah hanya menggunakan kemeja saja.

Yunho melirik Jae Joong dari sudut matanya, lalu menarik Jae Joong yang terduduk hingga berdiri. Perlahan Yunho merengkuh tubuh Jae Joong ke dalam pelukannya. Harum tubuh Jae Joong langsung terhirup indra penciuman Yunho, aroma yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Boo_~ Sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan membatalkan kencan kita minggu lalu," ujar Yunho yang masih memeluk Jae Joong, mengindahkan pertanyaan Jae Joong.

Jae Joong menarik napas dalam-dalam "Hmm..," gumam Jae Joong yang membalas pelukan Yunho.

Yunho berdecak dan perlahan melepas pelukannya. "Kenapa hanya hmm? Kau tak merindukanku?," tanya Yunho seraya menangkupkan wajah Jae Joong dalam tangan hangatnya.

"Jangan berlebihan Yunnie _bear_! Kita hanya belum bertemu selama 2 minggu, bukan 2 tahun" ujar Jae Joong dengan tatapan kesalnya lalu kemudian kembali memeluk Yunho.

Jung Yunho, sulung keluarga Jung kelahiran Gwangju, 6 februari 1986. Lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan wajah yang begitu menawan. Memiliki sepasang mata musang, hidung mancung, bibir berbentuk hati dan garis wajahnya yang tegas. Seorang CEO muda yang berbakat dan berkharisma di **Jung's Corp**, perusahaan yang didirikan oleh ayahnya di bidang properti. Lelaki yang mengumbar aura dingin serta tegas.

Namun semua itu akan tergantikan dengan Yunho yang manja ketika di hadapkan oleh Kim Jae Joong. Lelaki kelahiran Chungcheongnam-do, 26 februari 1986. Lelaki berkulit putih dan mempesona. Memiliki sepasang mata bulat, hidung mancung, bibir semerah _cherry_ dan kulit selembut kapas. Seorang Asisten Manager di **Kim's Corp, **perusahaan milik kakeknya di bidang perhotelan.

**#HappyYunhoDay**

**#HappyYunJaeDay**

Jae Joong mengulurkan tangan, berusaha menyingkirkan embun yang menutupi kaca mobilnya. Sudah dua hari hujan deras mengguyur daerah Cheondamdong dan tampaknya hari ini cuaca masih belum bersahabat. Baru 10 menit meninggalkan rumah, hujan kembali mengguyur dan kini disertai angin.

Lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah tepat saat ponsel Jae Joong berdering dan ia segera menghentikan laju mobilnya. Jae Joong meraih tas kerjanya di kursi penumpang dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Selamat pagi, _bear_" sapanya langsung ketika menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

Dering ponsel khusus untuk Yunho sengaja dipilihnya. Jadi tak perlu melihat caller id, langsung mengangkatnya saja ketika nada dering khusus itu terdengar.

"_Boo_ Jae.." suara parau Yunho terdengar setelah itu.

Jae Joong terkesiap mendengar suara Yunho yang parau, kegelisahan mulai menyelimutinya. Seingatnya, saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu 2 hari yang lalu, Yunhonya baik-baik saja. Dan Jae Joong mendesah ketika mengingat bahwa 2 hari ini hujan terus turun. Mungkinkah Yunho sakit karna hujan-hujanan?, Pikir Jae Joong.

"Ada apa dengan suaramu, _bear_?" tanya Jae Joong penuh kekhawatiran.

Jae Joong mendengar suara klakson dari belakangnya, ia menoleh lalu menghela napas. "Tunggu sebentar, _nee_~" ujar Jae Joong pada Yunho di seberang sana dan melajukan mobilnya. Pasalnya lampu sudah berubah warna jadi hijau.

"Yun~" sapa Jae Joong lagi ketika sudah menepikan mobilnya di tempat yang di pikirnya tak akan mengganggu lalu lintas. Sangat berbahaya jika ia mengemudi sambil menelepon.

"Kau bisa membelikanku bubur saat sudah tiba di kantor dan menyuruh orang antar ke rumah? Tenggorokanku terasa sakit dan aku lapar." ujar Yunho ketika Jae mulai berbicara lagi.

"Kau tunggu sebentar, aku akan membelikannya setiba di kantor nanti dan mengantarkannya padamu"

"Bukankah di luar hujan? Kau bisa menyuruh Changmin, _Boo_"

"Jika bisa menyuruh Changmin, untuk apa kau menghubungiku, Yun?"

"Aku.."

"Aku tahu, kekasih beruangku sedang sakit dan ingin makan masakanku, _anniya_? Karna hari ini tak ada jadwal _meeting_ dan pekerjaanku tak terlalu banyak, aku akan mewujudkan keinginanmu. Tunggu aku _nee_~ aku membeli bahan makanan dan setelah itu ke rumahmu" ujar Jae Joong dengan tersenyum simpul.

Jung Yunho, kekasihnya selama 2 tahun ini akan menjadi manja ketika sakit. Hal yang membuat Jae Joong gemas dengan sifatnya ini. Dan karena hal ini sangat jarang terjadi (Yunho selalu menjaga kesehatannya), maka saat ini tak boleh disia-siakannya, _anniya_?

...

...

Yunho berdiri bersandar di dinding, tangannya mencengkram pinggiran meja di samping pintu. Penampilannya benar-benar kacau, wajahnya pucat, bibirnya kering dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Kaus putih lengan panjang dan celana panjang hitamnya terlihat kusut. Yunho terlihat lemah tapi ia masih bisa tersenyum dan membukakan pintu untuk Jae Joong.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk," kata Jae Joong pada Yunho.

Yunho menurut tanpa membantah. Ia berjalan perlahan ke ruang duduk diikuti Jae Joong. Yunho menghempaskan diri ke salah satu sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa membukakan pintu jika kau terlihat kacau seperti ini? Kau bisa meminta bantuan bibi Lee, bukan?," tanya Jae Joong ketika melihat penampilan Yunho.

"Ya, aku merasa kacau. Badanku lemas, tenggorokanku sakit. Dan bibi Lee izin datang siang hari ini," jawab Yunho sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau kembali tidur dan aku memasak bubur"

Yunho membuka matanya dan melihat Jae Joong yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Temani aku tidur, setelah itu baru memasak bubur." ujar Yunho dengan lengan yang memeluk pinggang ramping Jae Joong dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada perut Jae Joong.

Jae Joong yang melihat kelakuan manja Yunho hanya terkekeh, untung saja ia sudah meletakkan bahan masakan diatas meja. Jadi lengannya bisa ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai coklat Yunho. "Kau sudah pergi ke dokter? Sudah meminum obat" tanya Jae Joong.

Yunho menggeleng dan Jae Joong berdecak. "Kka~ kita ke kamarmu. Kau istirahat saja" ucap Jae Joong dan menuntun Yunho masuk kamar.

**#HappyYunhoDay**

**#HappyYunJaeDay**

Hari sudah siang ketika Yunho bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya masih terasa berat namun tidak berputar-putar lagi. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan merasa tubuhnya sudah tidak terlalu lemas. Yunho tersenyum ketika merasa keadaannya sudah lebih baik. Ia benci ketika merasa lemah seperti ini.

Yunho berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minum, tenggorokannya terasa kering. "_Boo_ Jae?" ujar Yunho ketika melihat Jae Joong berada di dapurnya.

Jae Joong yang mendengar namanya di panggil segera menoleh dan mendapati Yunho sedang bersandar di tembok dekat kulkas. "Kau sudah bangun, Yun? Duduklah~ sebentar lagi buburnya matang" ujar Jae Joong dan melanjutkan memasaknya.

Yunho duduk di kursi dan memperhatikan Jae Joong yang sedang mengaduk-ngaduk masakannya. "Kau tak ke kantor, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Setelah memastikan kau makan dan minum obat, aku akan ke kantor," ujar Jae Joong.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu, _Boo_~" lirih Yunho.

Jae Joong yang mendengar ucapan Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia menghela napas pelan lalu mengecilkan api kompor kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho. "Aku senang jika akhirnya kau merepotkanku. Jung Yunho kan selalu melakukan semuanya sendiri. Hanya ketika sakit seperti inilah, kau akan membutuhkan bantuanku. Bukankah begitu, Jung _sajangnim_?" ujar Jae Joong seraya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Yunho tak menyangka jika Jae Joong masih di rumahnya ketika ia terbangun siang ini. Pasalnya tadi ia hanya meminta Jae Joong menemaninya tidur dan memasakkannya bubur, lalu setelah itu Jae Joong bisa meninggalkannya. Tapi saat ini malah Jae Joong masih disini ketika ia terbangun untuk memastikan keadaannya. Sungguh beruntungnya Yunho, bukan?

Yunho hanya menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya ketika mendengar ucapan Jae Joong. Bukannya Yunho tak butuh bantuan Jae Joong, hanya saja ia tak ingin menambah beban Jae Joong karna harus mengurusnya juga. Selain itu, mereka masih berstatus pasangan kekasih, bukan suami-istri. Itu lah kenapa Yunho melakukan semuanya sendiri.

Selama ia bisa melakukannya sendiri, untuk apa meminta bantuan kekasihnya? Itu yang di pikirkan Yunho.

...

...

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tidur?" tanya Yunho ketika Jae Joong sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku mencuci baju kotormu, membaca majalah, menonton tv lalu tertidur di sofa dan langsung memasak ketika terbangun," jawab Jae Joong setelah meletakkan semangkuk bubur yang diminta Yunho.

"Tertidur di sofa? Kenapa tak tidur bersamaku saja?" ujar Yunho, "Hey~ kenapa mencuci bajuku?" tambah Yunho ketika baru sadar akan ucapan Jae Joong yang mencuci bajunya.

Jae Joong mengabaikan pertanyaan Yunho dan menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur di depan mulut Yunho. Ia malas menanggapi ucapan Yunho, tak akan berhenti dalam waktu singkat. Seolah mengerti, Yunho membuka mulutnya.

"Setelah makan dan minum obat, aku akan pergi bekerja. Tak apa jika aku meninggalkanmu sendirian, Yun? Bibi Lee belum datang padahal sudah pukul 1 siang" ujar Jae Joong setelah menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Yunho dan melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kau mau berangkat sekarangpun, aku tak apa. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Masalah bibi Lee, aku akan menghubunginya nanti. Mungkin ia belum menyelesaikan urusannya." ujar Yunho setelah menelan buburnya.

Jae Joong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau mengusirku?" tanyanya kesal.

"Hey~ jangan mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu. Lebih baik, kau cepat suapi aku sehingga buburnya habis dan aku bisa minum obat. Setelah itu kau bisa pergi bekerja" ucap Yunho seraya menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya.

Jae Joong menghela napasnya dan menuruti ucapan Yunho -berpindah duduk di samping Yunho-. Lalu Jae Joong menyiapkan obat sakit kepala dan sakit tenggorokan. Tak sia-sia jika ia menyiapkan kotak obat di rumah kekasihnya ini kan? Ya walaupun dengan persediaan obat yang secukupnya.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian ketika kau tak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri."

"Aku bukan anak berumur lima tahun, _Boo_~ Mungkin aku akan tidur lagi setelah meminum obat, sambil menunggu bibi Lee datang"

Jae Joong meletakkan sendok yang sudah mengudara (?) Lalu menghadapkan dirinya pada Yunho. "Aku akan disini sampai bibi Lee datang," ujar Jae Joong "..dan aku tak mau mendengar apapun lagi. Atau kita tak akan bertemu sampai bulan depan?," lanjut Jae Joong ketika melihat Yunho ingin memotong ucapannya.

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Jae Joong langsung mengatupkan bibirnya. _What the_.. Tak akan bertemu dengan kekasih tersayangnya hingga bulan depan? Tak bertemu 2 minggu saja rasanya sungguh menyesakkan, apa lagi 1 bulan? Dan Yunho memilih melanjutkan menyantap makanannya.

**#HappyYunhoDay**

**#HappyYunJaeDay**

**..Others Side : Kim's Corp..**

"Changminnie, kenapa Jae Joong belum juga datang? Bukankah kau bilang ia akan datang siang?"

"Aku tak tahu, Seung Hyun _ahjussi_. Tadi pagi, Jae _hyung_ hanya mengabariku akan datang siang."

"Tapi ini sudah siang, Min. Sudah jam 1. Tahu begini, aku tak akan mengunjunginya hari ini. Aku sudah menunggunya selama 30 menit"

Changmin hanya menghembuskan napas beratnya mendengar ucapan _ahjussi_ yang duduk di hadapannya itu. 'Seung Hyun_ ahjussi_, menggangguku' pikir Changmin.

Pasalnya, Changmin sedang asyik bermain psp ketika paman dari Kim Jae Joong yang sengaja meluangkan waktunya untuk bertemu sang keponakan tersayang itu datang. Mau tak mau, sebagai asisten dari Jae Joong -selain sepupu Yunho-, ia harus menemani sang paman, sesuai kesepakatan mereka dahulu.

"Mungkin Jae _hyung_ dalam perjalanan kemari, _ahjussi_. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, ia pasti datang"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita makan siang dahulu saja Min, _ahjussi_ sudah lapar dan tak tahan jika harus menunggu lagi" ujar Seung Hyun seraya beranjak dari duduknya, membuat Changmin langsung menekan tombol _pause_ pada psp-nya.

"_Nee ahjussi_~ Min juga sudah lapar" jawab Changmin yang sudah berdiri di samping Seung Hyun.

"Kka~ kita makan~" ucap mereka berdua dan melangkah keluar menuju cafetaria.

**Tring~**

**1 message received..**

**"Minnie-ah, hyung tak bisa meninggalkan sepupumu sekarang, bibi Lee belum datang. Tapi nanti hyung langsung berangkat ke kantor setibanya bibi Lee. Tolong urus semua yang kau bisa, nee~ hyung mohon bantuanmu, Min. Hyung akan mentarktirmu akhir pekan nanti untuk bantuanmu hari ini"**

Dan langkah Changmin semakin riang saat ia membaca pesan yang masuk.

**..The End..**

**#HappyYunhoDay**

**#HappyYunJaeDay**

_**#telatbgt #plak**_

hollaaaaa~

Saya datang membawa ff special untuk Daddy Yunbear yang ultah tanggal 6 feb, sekaligus merayakan harinya YunJae tanggal 5 feb tapiii.. karna beberapa hal, saya tak bisa mempublisnya tepat waktu.

Ide ini terinspirasi karna hujan yang terus mengguyur kota Jakarta dan saya selalu menerjang (?) hujan ketika berangkat ataupun pulang kerja. Sungguh.. Rasanya hujan-hujanan pagi-pagi dan malem-malem hampir tiap hari itu rasanya sesuatu banget!

Semoga hadiah untuk uri Leader, uri daddy ini tidak mengecewakan.

Jika mengecewakan, kalian boleh melempar Jae Joong pada saya. Dengan senang hati, akan saya tangkap dengan tangan terbuka #opss

hmm.. cukuplah cuap-cuap dari saya.

**Happy readiiiing~**

**Ps** : Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa ke Blogku terlebih dahulu untuk melihat ff yang di publish disana sebelum aku publish disini.

wwwdotzheyrasky73dotwordpressdotcom (ganti tulisan **dot** dengan **tanda titik**)

**Last,**

**Gimme your Review...?**


End file.
